The invention concerns a fastening system for fastening components, in particular in motor vehicles, wherein a stud is provided that has a shank and an annular flange whose diameter is greater than the diameter of the shank.
In a fastening system of the specified type known from DE 10 2005 020 011 A1, a clip with a U-shaped retaining region having a lateral entry opening for introducing the stud is used for fastening components, wherein the retaining region extends around the shank of the stud below the annular flange and bears against the flange in the axial direction. The clip also has a resilient locking finger, the free end of which projects into the entry opening and secures the stud in the entry opening after installation. The prior art fastening system has the disadvantage that the clip must be moved both axially and radially relative to the stud during installation. Consequently, the fastening system is less well suited for automatic installation. Moreover, the retention force of the fastening system is limited by the fact that under tensile loading, the retaining region—which is open on one side—can spread apart, thus allowing the stud flange to come out of the retaining region.
In addition, fastening systems are known in which the stud has an external thread, wherein a nut provided with an internal thread, or a clip provided with latching fingers, is joined to the stud by being screwed on or snapped on. This fastening system has the disadvantage that manufacturing the stud is more resource-intensive and that additional means are required to secure against spontaneous loosening.